


Golden Fibs

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Lies, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Coercion, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Sugar Baby Mark, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: “Don't ever contact me again.” Mark hisses. "Ever."“You're not leaving me."Read the tags, I don't want anyone uncomfortable or reading things they might not like.





	Golden Fibs

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a darker take on the yandere Jinyoung that I imagine aaand I'm sorry in advance?

Mark sighs, letting the bill fall from his hand and onto the table.

His landlord has increased the rent again. If this keeps up he may just have to go back home, give up on everything he tried to build here.

It’s a stab to the heart, to his dignity and Mark entertains the idea of cracking open one of the months old beers left in his fridge when his phone dings with a notification. 

He sighs even deeper this time. 

** _Jinyoung_ ** _ : miss you. come see me soon? make it worth your while. _

Mark knows it’d be worth it. But he also knows how possessive Jinyoung can get, especially as of late. Mark has tried to distance himself, tried to support himself and not rely on the other man but it’s been so hard. His part time job only pays so much and with the bills stacking up the way they are Mark thinks maybe a few more scattered nights with his soon to be ex sugar daddy won’t be so bad.

He just needs to save up his earnings this time around so he won’t have to go back.

He bites on the corner of his lip before typing out a response.

** _Mark_ ** _ : can i come over now? need you bad _

He knows Jinyoung likes his ego stroked and when he gets an immediate response, Mark heads over to his closet. Most of it courtesy of Jinyoung, of course. 

He knows the other man likes him in casual wear, things that are easy to take off but he still layers on something comfortable yet stylish. He doesn’t fix his hair and finds that it all makes him look a touch younger than he is, more innocent. He likes the way his deep black locks contrast with the stark white of his sweatshirt and he knows Jinyoung will as well.

“Let this be the last time, Mark,” He tells himself after looking in the mirror, the him in the reflection looking on edge. “Get your life together.”

His stomach churns as he heads out for the night but he tries to will his nerves away, telling himself that tonight will go better than he could hope for.

* * *

Mark is just getting home after a long day of making coffee and being condescended towards by lowly customers when he sees Ms. Song’s cat. He’s waiting outside her door, chirping happily when he spots Mark, tail swishing back and forth. 

He can’t help but smile despite the aches in his legs. He feels exhausted but some sleep will help. 

He pets behind to cat’s black ears, the purring starting up almost immediately when Ms. Song herself pops her head out of her apartment and she beams when she notices the young man. 

“Mark,” She greets softly, moving in to look over him. “How have you been? Your cheeks seem fuller, that's so good!”

“Yes, I’m trying to eat more so you don’t scold me again,” Mark jokes, giggling when she pinches at his neck. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine, dear," She answers. “Just trying to get by, day to day.”

“I know what you mean,” Mark sighs, rubbing at his eyes. “I can’t believe how much the rent has gone up. I don’t know how anyone is managing.”

“Rent?” She asks confused and Mark twists his mouth, feeling just as confused.

“Yeah?” He says slowly. “It’s almost doubled now? Its robbery.”

“Mark... rent has been the same since last year, darling.” At that she begins to look worried, searching for the right words to say. “Has the landlord been scamming you? We can go talk to him together!”

Mark is positive he feels his heart drop. 

His breathing shallowing out as he makes sense of her words.

“Wh- why would he do that to me?”

And as if from the universe, his answer comes when his phone dings.

He looks at it, feeling like the world is spinning around him when he reads off the message.

_**Jinyoung**_ : _ what time were you going to come by? i picked up dinner, you’ll need your energy tonight.. _

It makes sense. It's a reach but something in his gut is telling Mark he's right.

Their relationship picked back up substantially when his rent went up. 

Mark knows the things he’s capable of and the idea makes his skin crawl. Every time things seem to be spiralling out of his control, there comes Jinyoung to save the day.

Mark notices his hands are shaking and Ms. Song watches him with concerned eyes, “Darling you look sick. What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mark quickly answers, shifting so fast the cat flinches. “I- I have to go but it was good to see you. You’re appreciated more than you know.”

“Of course,” She says, watching him jog away. “Take care of yourself.”

* * *

Mark doesn’t text before he goes over, pounding on the door. His plan is to confront Jinyoung. To see his reaction, to hear what he could possibly have to say. More than anything he wants to see if he’d admit to Mark’s suspicions.

And he does.

“I had to.” Jinyoung says, so casually. “You we’re going to stop seeing me.”

“Are you serious?” Mark asks flabbergasted. “You tried to make me go broke so I wouldn’t _ leave _ you? This isn't a game, Jinyoung, this is my life!”

For a moment, Jinyoung seems at a loss for words and Mark feels like this is a fever dream when the other man simply shrugs.

“This can’t be real.” Mark paces the living room, pressure building at his temples. 

“This is real.” Jinyoung tells him and something in Mark snaps. He heads straight to the master suite, packing up all the things Jinyoung has given him over the past few weeks of this... this mess that was reignited because of Mark’s stupidity. He's angry but he's certainly not an idiot. He's going to keep all the luxuries that he can. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m done.” Mark states, not looking back to face Jinyoung. “I’m officially done with all of this. With school, with work. With you. I’m leaving.”

“Excuse me?” Mark turns at Jinyoung’s incredulous tone. “You can’t just leave.”

“I can and I am, Park Jinyoung.” Mark says, pushing into his space, his packing forgotten. “You can text and call all you want, cry all you want. I don’t give a damn! I am running out of this fucking country and not looking back.”

Mark feels good letting it all out, his heart pumping wildly in his chest when he’s quickly slapped. Slapped so hard and unexpectedly that he falls to the ground, his cheek stinging and the taste of blood evident in his mouth.

His heart feels like it drops.

The energy in the room shifts from red hot to suffocatingly black.

“Run? You think you could run? From me?!” Jinyoung stalks forward and Mark scrambles away out of instinct. Jinyoung has never hit him before but now that he has, Mark has no idea what else he might do. “You think I wouldn't find you?!”

“You're fucking crazy,” Mark shouts, eyes swelling with confused and angry tears. The fact that Jinyoung has been manipulating him all this time. He knew he should have gotten out of this when he had the chance. “How fucking sick can you get?”

He wonders how long he's been played a fool. In the moment, Mark hates himself so much but more than that, he hates Jinyoung.

“Don't ever contact me again.” Mark hisses, planning to catch whatever plane out of the city that he can. He's taking the last of his belongings and heading back to LA. Hell, he'll go swimming across the Pacific if he really has to. “Ever.”

“You're not leaving me,” Jinyoung grabs him by the arms, hefting him up. Mark struggles against him, the two of them stumbling over each other. Jinyoung catches his wrist at a painful angle, pulling him close before pushing him onto the mattress. “You're _ not_. You need me!”

Mark tries to push him off but finds it useless with Jinyoung having more weight on him as well as the help of gravity. 

"Help me!" Mark screams out of sheer panic, his body thrumming with adrenaline as he feels hands wrap around his throat. He doesn't think anyone can hear them on the top floor of Jinyoung's condo so he tries to plead to whatever semblance of humanity left in the man on top of him. "Please. Stop."

“It’s okay,” Mark hears, Jinyoung’s mouth moving much slower than normal, his words sounding drawn out and far off. Mark attempts to lash out but finds it too much of a struggle.

It's getting hard to focus and the last thing he can distinctly remember is Jinyoung's face hovering over his, the ceiling spinning around and around like some sick carnival illusion.

* * *

Mark comes to slowly, confused and achy. It's dark out and he thinks he's alone until he hears humming, a warm hand carding through his hair.

Goosebumps run up his neck.

“I love you, Mark,” Jinyoung says eventually.

He sounds distant, like he isn't completely here.

Mark doesn't reply, too busy wondering how he can get out of here. Away from Jinyoung. Mark likes to think he's strong, he is, but he never thought he'd be in a situation like this.

What should he do?

“Mark.“ His chin is grabbed and he's forced to roll over. Jinyoung looks at him expectantly and Mark wonders how serious Jinyoung is about him not leaving. He knows how rich and powerful Jinyoung actually is. It's one of the things that initially drew him to the other man. But now that his power could be used against him it doesn't feel as good. “Don’t make this hard.”

Mark contemplates if it’s wrong for him to feel scared, for him nod along. 

“I love you too,” Mark whispers. His voice sounds raw and Jinyoung's thumb tugs at his bottom lip. 

Jinyoung sighs, seeming relieved and he moves in to pull Mark completely into his arms, the slimmer man laying on his chest uncertainty.

From an outsider's perspective they might seem in love.

“You're the only one I want, you know that?” Jinyoung says, more genuine than he’s ever sounded. “I won't let you go.”

  
  
  



End file.
